


Strawberry Shortcake

by widowsdoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :-(, Age Regression, Bucky is a little shit, F/F, F/M, Might be a pt2., Mommy Kink, all the homies hate buckynat, anyways i love natasha and i miss her deeply tonight, ddlg kinda, hes kinda a dick, i hate buckynat, so i made them enemies hehe anyways, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsdoll/pseuds/widowsdoll
Summary: There's nothing on this world that Natasha loves more than her sweet baby. And why would she? You're everytime to her. However, a third player makes things rougher for Natasha to assert her dominance. Something must change.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Strawberry Shortcake

Your hair is pulled behind you, as you feel Natasha's nimble fingers work through your thick locks. Her nails scraping along your scalp is gentle, and your eyes grow heavy at how overall comforting it is. 

You've come to figure out, or at least assume, Natasha suffers from an obsessive personality disorder. She dresses you in her colors, and despite sharing you with Bucky, she doesn't give him free reign in anything. She braids your hair, she makes your meals, she fixes your bottle, your entire playroom is black and red along with an extra amount of black widow stuffies Natasha had Wanda sewn specifically for you. The bed is black silk and the soft blankets are red, with spiders. 

Bucky had once tried to get something that resembled him, but she wouldn't have it. She locked him out of the townhouse. It took him about 2 hours to even figure out how to get back in. 

She keeps you on a tight schedule too,

You wake up at 9:00 am every morning and get into the bath. Depending on how Natasha feels, it runs longer when she finger fucks you.   
You eat your breakfast, strawberries and your first bottle (which is pumped full of vitamins and stuff that makes the milk taste like berries)   
Bucky wakes up around 12, which by this time you're allowed 2 hours of your favorite cartoons. Mostly ‘Adventure Time’ which is Natasha’s favorite, and ‘Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends’ which is Bucky's favorite, and unfortunately Natasha doesn't approve.  
Around 2, you're put down for a nap while Natasha does an hour of yoga, and Bucky joins Steve for training.   
Depending on how tired you are, from nothing, you either sleep until 2 or until 4.   
When you wake up, you usually are given fruit, strawberries and grapes while sitting outside on a soft blanket that fits you and Natasha. You usually spend the time laying in her lap while she reads to you.   
Depending on how she feels, she'll eat you out until you've come four times or she'll gently rub your flit with her fingers while licking up and down your neck. She's nothing but gentle with you. You're practically a doll.   
Around 6, she'll start dinner. Bucky usually rejoins you guys.   
Around 7 is bath time   
At 9 you're laid down, and depending on how Natasha feels, she lets Bucky have some playtime with you, but touching or licking only. 

Nothings ever been inserted into you, not even fingers. She uses her tongue and vibrators to get you off, even having you ride her thighs or stuffed animals when she wants a show.

Natasha is a good mommy. She's nice and kind, and so sweet. You don't know if Natasha is fucking Bucky, but she never asks you to get her off, she does that herself. Though from the way Natasha acts around Bucky, you're not sure there's much contact. 

That's okay to you. You don't like sharing mommy. She clearly hates sharing you.

“Where did you go?” Natasha asks as she finishes tying the braid up. 

“Just thinking.” You lean forward and reach for your near empty bottle.

Natasha tugs your hair back and you land against her chest with a sharp whimper.

“That bottle has gotta be warm by now baby. I'll have Bucky get you a fresh one.” Natasha kisses your skull. She lifts her phone and dials his number. “Yeah, Bucky? Get the baby another bottle please. Strawberry. No. Leave those out, it's barely 12.” 

She ends the call and returns back to rubbing your neck gently. 

You both wait in silence until Bucky’s deep footsteps are heard and he knocks before Natasha allows him to enter. It's a rule. Since after he walked in to Natasha and you scissoring, it's a rule that he knocks. 

Bucky hands you the bottle and you smile at him, immediately putting the rubber nipple to your mouth and begin sucking.

He was only supposed to stay for a week. Since Steve was out of town on business with Sam and Sharon, Bucky had crashed for a week with both of you. Though that week turned into two, into a month, into a year. 

You liked having him around and his tongue was something special. You can't really decide when and where or how it got sexual, but you do remember Natasha not being home and you and Bucky being left to your own devices. 

Natasha’s grip on your waist brings you back to the present.

“What's wrong baby?” Natasha asks. “You're awfully dozzy today. Do you need a nap?” 

“No, M’ sorry.” You lay back against her chest and she rests her head on your shoulder. 

“I love you baby. My small baby. My precious baby.” She begins to bounce her leg lightly, and your eyes flutter. Maybe you are sleeping after all. 

“I think you should go.” Natasha looks up to him. 

Bucky nods and leaves the room. 

Natasha picks you up with absolute ease and carries you to your bed, setting you down. She kisses your head and pulls the covers. You curl up with your bottle and fall deeply into sleep. Natasha almost wants to call Wanda and thank her to high heaven for gifting her those seal lock bottles that close when no ones sucking. 

Natasha storms out of the room. She's angry, no not angry. Infuriated. She enjoyed Bucky here at first, she got to hate fuck him so she'd get all her aggression out before touching you. She was more patient that way. But Bucky didn't care for her, and she certainly didn't care for Bucky. And it's not like Natasha cared. She had sworn off love entirely before you came around. 

And after Clint’s sacrifice for the soul stone, Natasha had been feeling utterly empty. But thankfully for her, you waltzed in and everything was okay again. Of course, technically, legally speaking, you were her hostage and she technically your captor. 

Though thanks to some Red Room training tips from Yelena, and some research into pain free but pleasure filled Hydra tactics, you were the perfect submissive doll who would put a gun to your own head and pull the trigger if Natasha demanded it. 

Natasha deserved something good.

After the Thanos situation, she deserved something good. That's what she told herself. You were something good.

“Barnes.” She spat.

The man was sitting down with a small white cat and petting it's head. Airplane. Or some stupid shit like that. 

“Romanoff.” He didn't look up. “Is she down for the night?” 

“No.” She bawled her fists. She tried to keep her temper in line, after you had peed yourself after she nearly strangled Bucky, she hated being violent in front of you. She didn't want to scare her baby. “I think you should leave now. Actually. You need to leave. Now.” 

“How come?” Bucky looks up from his sports magazine. 

“Because it's my fucking house.” She shouts.

“What about what she wants?” Bucky asks, folding the magazine and setting it down. 

“I don't-” 

“She likes me Natasha. You hate it. I know you do. But she likes me. Likes my fingers. Likes my tongue. You really wanna hurt her because you're a jealous bitch?” Bucky smirks. He knows he's right. You absolutely adore him. Natasha knows that.

“I don't know who the fuck you think you are-”

“I think.” Bucky cuts her off again. “We should go wake her up and ask her.

“Don't.” Natasha’s voice was small. “Don't wake her.” She could tell something was bugging you from the way you had spaced out. Was the brainwashing wearing off? Did it ever wear off? She knew the Winter Soldier’s programming did. But you weren't exposed to things like he was. 

“Thought so. Ima go for a run Natasha.” Bucky sets the airplane cat aside and goes to move to the hallway until he looks back to her, “Don't try to remove me from her life. Don't upset the baby because you're mad she likes me more, or maybe because you're not getting my dick-” he cups his private area “-anymore sweetheart.” 

Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed as she watched him walk away. No this was far from over. Natasha would find a way to get Bucky away from you. She had. The Black Widow couldn't share any longer. She wouldn't.


End file.
